El inicio en el Fin
by Nurinarda
Summary: AH MI FINAL PERFECTO, LA BATALLA FINAL, Y EL FINAL, SIN ESE LIBRO 7 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMENTEN.  H/H
1. La Batalla Final

**N/A: Ah! :-D después de un tanto tiempo desaparecida, eh traído este mini fin, ya está casi terminado, es solo que le doy sus últimos toques, pero lo que mas desearía es que hubiera algunos cometarios, y reacciones, que les ah parecido es bueno es malo, no les gusta esto no les gusta el otro. Prometo tener actualizaciones rápidas, y espero que les guste este es la versión de mi final de Harry Potter, si le quitamos el libro 7 y cortamos todo hasta la batalla final. No quiero explicar mucho acerca de que no está y que está en la historia por que poco a poco ella te las revelara espero que le gusten y por favor comente.**

**EL INICIO EN EL FIN  
>POR NURIKO<strong>

**CAPITULO 1 **_**La Batalla Final**_

….. Harry miraba al cielo, estaba completamente cansado, sus piernas estaban desangradas por el exceso de caídas y golpes que había recibido, pero no podía quedarse así, Voldemort estaba ahí a unos cuantos pasos de él riéndose profundamente, Harry se levanto lentamente, y busco al rededor su varita, estaba seguro que estaba cerca, pero no podía verla, la sangre empañaba sus anteojos.

- _levántate Potter!-_ grito con furia- _jajajjajja, pensé que serias un poco mas difícil-_ dijo mientras lentamente se acercaba – _que diría Dumbledore, que su elegido no me ha durado ni un segundo_,- reía y reía, dando vueltas en torno a Harry - _y este es el niño que iba a matarme?-_ dijo irónicamente a un grupo de Mortimagos que observaban el encuentro, estos rieron a la par de él.

- _cállate Voldemort-_ dijo Harry con él los pocos alientos que tenia, levantándose y caminado lentamente, mientras Voldemort lo veía complacido, casi muerto de risa, al verlo tan herido, Harry camino hacia el cuerpo inerte de alguien que parecía conocido

- _Preocupado?-_ dijo con risa- _quieres ver si está viva?-_ con más risas_- ahora si te preocupas de tus amigos?-_ Harry camino lo mas que pudo pero en los últimos metros que estaban cerca de aquel bulto tuvo que arrastrarse- _está viva Potter!-_ le grito, Harry se detuvo por un momento pero siguió aminado hacia el bulto- _pero no lo estará por mucho tiempo, me gusta verte sufrir, y verte perder a tus seres queridos,_ -dijo riendo, y pateando a Harry en el estomago mandándolo al otro lado - _lástima que el otro no me haya durado tanto, jajaja_- Harry tenía ganas de gritarle y sacar su varita pero no podía no la tenía cerca, se sentía tan impotente, -_ah, mira se levanta_- dijo al ver un pequeño movimiento de la mano de Hermione, dirige de nuevo su varita a ella y esta se restriega mas

- _no!….. ya déjala_- grito Harry arrastrándose lo más rápido posible hacia ella- _el problema es conmigo, déjala_- grito de nuevo, llegando donde estaba Hermione, mas desangrada y golpeada, que nadie, la abrazo y se puso enfrente de ella,- _a ella no….-_ con el poco aliento que le quedaba había hecho demasiado esfuerzo - , _le vas a poner ni un dedo mas-_ dijo Harry definitivamente, a siendo aun lado con cuidado a Hermione y poniéndose de pie-

_- a hasta que veo un poco de acción contigo Potter-_ levanto su varita, y tiro de nuevo a Harry hacia un árbol, miro a Hermione y rio- _le tienes mucho cariño a esta sangre sucia_- dijo con desprecio, después se acerco a ella y la escupió con asco- _lástima que no es tan fuerte_- levanto su varita de nuevo hacia Hermione, pero esta vez la tiro repentinamente, y volteo hacia Harry , pero este no había hecho, nada apenas iba a gritar para detenerlo- _tienes compañía Potter_- dijo con desprecio, apuntando a un grupo de personas que se acervan al bosque, era Lupin, Tonks, y varios aurores que no recordaba el nombre Harry- _pelea injusta seria esta Potter_- dijo burlonamente, tomo a Hermione de la capucha del colegio- _pero nos veremos pronto_- y agarro su varita y mucho humo se desprendió de ella, todos los de grupo se acercaban corriendo, pero al despegarse no había rastro de Voldemort ni de Hermione.

- _Harry estas bien?-_ dijo Lupin acercándose rápidamente checando las múltiples heridas de Harry, - _lo estarás, ya verás_- dijo calmándolo- este no había escuchado ninguna palabra, estaba aturdido de todo lo que había pasado.

- _Hermione!-_ dijo Harry apresurado, que no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar- _busca a Hermione, está muy mal herida, por favor- _dijo Harry con desesperación, apuntando al lugar donde hace unos momentos se encontraba, no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba en ese lugar- _por favor busquen a Hermione_- dijo con su último aliento antes de desmayarse...


	2. El Despertar

**CAPITULO 2 **

**By Nuriko**

**El Despertar**

Un dolor de cabeza, terrible hizo despertar a Harry de nuevo, se sentía agotado, miro el techo y reconoció inmediatamente algo que había visto muy seguido era la enfermería de Hogwarst, rápidamente un chillido, retumbo en su cabeza  
>- <em>Harry!-<em> grito una chica alado de él y apresurándose abrazarlo- _Harry_! Despertaste- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, bueno más bien tenía los ojos demasiados rojos como si hubiese llorado mucho tiempo, Harry a miro bien pero, todo era medio borroso.

_-Hermione...!-_dijo con sus primeras palabras, no sabía por qué las había dicho tal vez era porque era lo que había dicho la última vez antes de desmayarse-_Hermione donde esta_?- dijo preocupado ahora recordaba más bien lo que había pasado, y su vista empezaba a dejar de estar borrosa, aquella chica de pelo rojizo se enderezo rápidamente del abrazo que estaba dando a Harry, y se limpio las lagrimas, esta callo un momento- _donde esta Hermione, Ginny_?- dijo molesto intentándose levantar un poco de su cama, pero estaba completamente mareado, le dio vuelta toda la habitación, y mejor regreso a costarse  
>- <em>Harry, no tienes que levantarte, estas muy débil<em>- dijo apresurada intentando acodarle la colcha- _mi madre, no tarda en venir, traerá comida casera, nos has tenido muy preocupadas_- dijo intentando esquivar el tema, Harry miraba como pasaba de un lugar a otro, como con nervios, y vio toda la cara llena de lagrimas y extremadamente rojos sus ojos, en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado.

_- lo siento-_ dijo Harry- _yo tengo la culpa, de todo esto_

- _no digas eso_- tratando de no llorar- _no la tienes_- dijo Ginny escapando unas cuantas lagrimas mas_- Ron sabía que era muy peligroso_ - dijo y cayó en la silla que estaba cerca de Harry y lloro un poco mas- _siempre fue un testarudo,_ - y lloro mas, Harry la miro intento cambiar el tema.

- _como esta Hermione?-_ dijo un poco más calmado, Ginny dejo de llorar y un silencio tétrico lleno la atmosfera, algo andaba mal en eso, pensó Harry- _Está bien?, estaba viva cuando me desmaye, dime!-_ dijo levantando la voz y ahora si levantándose un poco de su cama, miraba con furia a Ginny, por que no le decía nada- dime _Ginny como esta Hermione?-_ dijo y por primera vez tenia la vista de todo la habitación y empezó a buscarla desesperadamente- _donde esta?-_ dijo muy enfadado- _está en San Mugo?-_ dijo un poco mas histérico, mientras que Ginny aun estaba callada sin voltear a ver a Harry_- MALDITASEA GINNY CONTESTAME!- _dijo gritando.

- no la encontraron Harry!- dijo Ginny escapándose un chillido- no la encontraron, no estaba cuando llegaron, Voldemort se la llevo- y cayó en lagrimas, Harry la miro, estaba en shock .

_- tiene que estar viva, estoy seguro-_ dijo tratando de levantarse- _tengo que ir a buscarla estaba mal herida_- dijo preocupado, pero era obvio que no se había recuperado aun estaba muy débil- _donde esta mi varita, tengo que ir a buscarla_- dijo desesperadamente, mientras torpemente se levantaba, pero no podía.

- _Harry, estas muy débil, no puedes_- dijo levantándose, y regresando a Harry- _ha pasado una semana Harry, y la han tratado de buscar, pero no la en encontrado_- dijo tristemente- _con las heridas que tenia, creen que paso lo peor_- dijo sin mirar a los ojos a Harry.

- _no ella no puede estar muerta_- dijo con lagrimas- e_lla no!-_ empezando a llorar_- ella es muy fuerte, ella es Hermione ella no lo está, yo lose_- dijo tratando de convencerse a el mismo - _no lo está Ginny, lo sé_- y se levanto torpemente de la cama, poniéndose sus lentes- _tengo que ir a buscarla ella me necesita, no puedo permitir que le pase algo-_ dijo firmemente.

_- no seas testarudo Sr. Potter, en esas condiciones-_ dijo la profesora Minerva que entraba a la habitación - _con ese estado serias una presa fácil para el-que- no -debe- ser- nombrado  
><em>- _pero profesora?-_ dijo Harry  
>- <em>nada Sr. Potter, nuestra prioridad ahora es que estés bien<em>- se acerco a Harry- _yo sé lo que sientes Harry, pero si está viva, te necesitara que estés bien_- le dijo acercándose al oído-_ Srita. Weasley necesitamos dejar un momento a solas a Sr. Potter, necesita descansar_. –

Agarro de el brazo a Ginny quien estiraba sus ojos hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de Harry, en ese momento sintió un gran alivio, regreso a la cama, y pensó que tenia razón la profesora, tenía que estar bien, Voldemort lo había hecho papilla en un instante, algo en su en él sabía que Hermione estaba viva, pero que estaba en un gran peligro, estaba gravemente herida, era cuestión de tiempo para que empeorara, trato de dormir un poco, pero en sus sueños veía a Hermione gritándole, una y otra vez la veía, estaba tirada en la esquina de una casa, pero no lograba ver la cara, entonces poco a poco se va acercando y ve claramente como él la pateaba una y otra vez, esta gritaba con el poco aliento que tenia, Harry quería detenerse pero no podía, de repente seso de gritar Hermione, volteo y vio de pronto la cara de Voldemort en el reflejo de un espejo, se miro fijamente y le dijo "_es hora Potter, sabes dónde encontrarme_" y miro a la ventana, Harry sabía perfectamente donde estaba esa casa, hace tiempo que la había visto en un pensadero con Dumblendore, Harry se levanto con un grito y todo sudado, miro a todos lados, no había nadie, era casi de madrugada, Voldemort sabía muy bien como mandar mensajes, no podía quedarse más tiempo en cama, sabía que Hermione estaba viva, y tenía que ir lo más rápido posible, se levanto, se puso sus zapatillas y busco su varita en la mesita de alado, camino lo más despacio posible pero le era imposible caminar, aun no estaba completamente recuperado; abrió lentamente la puerta y miro a su alrededor, al parecer estaba tranquilo un poco, camino por la orilla, hasta que vio una luz hasta que vio una salón con luz, se detuvo y escucho un llanto, se acerco lentamente, apenas pudo ver a las dos personas que estaban hay era el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, este la estaba consolando, pero pudo ver Harry como el Sr. Weasley se sacudía la nariz, Harry sintió un gran dolor, no sabía cómo se sentía perder un hijo, y pese a eso hay estaba la Sra. Weasley en Hogwarst cuidándolo, a pesar de ser el culpable de su pena, Harry quería entrar pero no podía, que diablos le iba a decir, y mientras el tiempo estaba siguiendo, Hermione estaba en más peligro; Harry continuo lo más sigilosamente posible vio como se acercaba una figura de una chica pelirroja que traía unos pañuelos y sus lagrimas no dejaban de rodar de sus mejillas, esta al ver movimiento volteo súbitamente y sus lagrimas dejaron de brotar, miro por todos lados, Harry deseo a ver tenido su capa pero no la tenía así que tuvo que salir de la oscuridad.

_- Harry?-_ dijo Ginny sorprendida_- no debes de estar parado, tienes que estar en cama_- dijo apresuradamente  
>- <em>no puedo, Hermione está viva, yo lo vi-<em> dijo firmemente- _tengo que irme Ginny, no la puedo dejar hay, Voldemort le esta asedio daño-_ Ginny lo miro a los ojos, y miro la desesperación de Harry, pura y genuina desesperación, y por primera vez entendió algo que no se había dado cuenta antes  
>- <em>pero?-<em> dijo un poco confundida  
>- <em>tengo que hacerlo Ginny, soy el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort<em>- lloro un poco Ginny  
><em>- está bien Harry,<em> - y lo acompaño a la puerta de salida de Hogwarst, miro a Harry a los ojos y le dijo- _espero que este bien Hermione,-_ después de una gran caminata en silencio- _te merece…-_fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en las sobras, Harry no entendió lo que dijo, era algo que en ese momento no averiguaría, mas tarde lo haría; pero ahora estaba caminado hacia la cabaña de Hagrid encontrarías un trasporte...

**N/ A: favor de comentar, espero con ansias hasta que les ah parecido hasta ahora, y como le dijo este será muy corto, unos cuantos capítulos más, y estará terminado, pero espero sus comentarios antes que nada.**


	3. Soledad

**Capitulo 3**

**By Nuriko**

_**Soledad**_

_- está bien Harry,_ - y lo acompaño a la puerta de salida de Hogwarst, miro a Harry a los ojos y le dijo- _espero que este bien Hermione,-_ después de una gran caminata en silencio- _te merece…-_fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en las sobras, Harry no entendió lo que dijo, era algo que en ese momento no averiguaría, mas tarde lo haría; pero ahora estaba caminado hacia la cabaña de Hagrid encontrarías un trasporte...

camino lo más rápido posible, unos varios minutos se encontraba en el principio de el bosque, miro a todos lados y vio la cabaña de Hagrid, que echaba humo, así que estaba despierto, a pesar de lo noche que era, camino sigilosamente, sabía perfectamente que no lo dejarían ir si lo encontraban, trato de correr, pero no podía todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza, llego la parte de atrás de la cabaña donde descansaba el hipogrifo, hizo la reverencia necesaria y lo galo hasta entrados al bosque prohibido, nadie tenía que saber que había salido, y cuando se enteraran ya iba a ser demasiado tarde, subió y se elevo rápidamente por el cielo, pasaron media hora, el viento le pegaba en la cara estaba completamente entumido por aire, deseo no a ver ido con ropa de cama, despertó de su aturdimiento al ver la casa, bajo de la manera más sigilosa, no había ni una luz en la casa, a lo mejor Voldemort se había marchado, miro por todos lados, y entro cautelosamente, si era precisamente esa era la casa que había visto en el sueño, y la que había visto tiempo atrás en el pensadero, miro por todos lados estaba completamente oscuro, tomo su varita y salió luz de la punta, empezó a ver por todas las esquinas, y ahí estaba en la misma esquina donde había soñado, de repente no sabe cómo le salieron fuerzas pero corrió y se arrodillo, ante el cuerpo de Hermione.

_- Hermione!-_ dijo lo más bajo posible, la miro, estaba completamente blanca, sus labios estaba blancos, pero poco a poco se miraban algo azules, Harry se asusto, estaba sudando, y estaba completamente fría, la abrazo rápidamente- _vas a estar bien-_ miro, por todos lados para buscar algo con que taparla, su capa estaba demasiada húmeda por el sudor, miro una colcha que estaba en la otra orilla, y rápidamente salió tras de ella, quito la capa y la envolvió, viendo unos cuantos golpes muy gravemente infectados, la abrazo de nuevo y miro por todos lados algo no encajaba en todo este asunto, había pasado demasiado tiempo y no había parecido nadie, miro sigilosamente por todos lados  
>- <em>Harry?-<em> dijo en un susurro Hermione casi no se entendía- _Harry...Harry-_ le dio un vuelco en el corazón a escucharla, una luz de repente brillo en su interior.

- _Hermione!-_ dijo alegremente- _va estar bien_- quitándole unos cabellos en cabellos de la cara, pero no tenía los ojos abiertos, no estaba despierta estaba delirando, era un sollozo que repetia una y otra vez, de repente una risa rompe el silencio, y una luz aparece del otro lado de la habitación, esta hay Voldemort y un par de Mortimagos de los más fieles.

_- bonita escena Potter_- dijo aplaudiendo, y riendo.- _pero no te emociones, es lo único que ha dicho toda la semana_- se acerco un poco a Harry mientras seguía riendo, sus mortimago le seguían, Harry rápidamente se puso de defensa protegiendo a Hermione - _quien iba a pensar que esta sangre sucia iba a durar tanto, pensé que moriría antes de que pudiera mandar el mensaje-_ miro con desprecio a Hermione- _lo único que no podía dejar era de quejarse y decir tu nombre Potter-_ rio mas.

- _Cállate!-_ dijo desafiante Harry, levantándose, Voldemort lo miro pero seguía hablando con tranquilidad, como si controlara la situación _-y mira aquí estas, sabía que si la tenia viva, para mandar el mensaje, vendrías lo más rápido posible_- miro a Harry con desprecio- pero _en piyama?, creo que me merezco más respeto Potter, esta es tu ultimo día de vida_,- dijo sarcásticamente

- _cállate Voldemort!-_ dijo de nuevo con la misma vista decisiva, dejo a Hermione en el piso y se levanto, levanto su varita- _como sea que este vestido Voldemort no interfiere que hoy va ser un mal día para ti,-_ miro a los mortimago- _pero veo que tienes niñera, que acaso no puedes solo_- dijo burlonamente, Voldemort miro a sus mortimagos.

- _déjenos solos,-_ estos titubearon, pero con otra mirada de Voldemort se marcaron- _siempre fue nuestra pelea verdad Potter?_- dijo riendo, ahora los dos están dando vueltas e circulo, uno del otro no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, Voldemort ataco primero, y mando a Harry a el otro extremo donde habían aparecido momentos antes Voldemort, cayó a un sillón marrón- _estas demasiado débil Potter!-_ dijo con desprecio- _así no sabrá bien mi victoria_- dijo asiendo un lado el sillón y triando al piso a Harry- _demasiado fácil-_ dijo con una poca decepción, Harry levanto su varita, miro con profundo odio y Voldemort fue desprendido de su varita, este rio de nuevo- _como dije demasiado fácil_- Harry se movió nuevamente, y se levanto pero de nuevo le dio un mareo,- _mareado Potter-_ con una risa, y de nuevo este lo ataco, Harry salió de nuevo desprendido para otro lado de la habitación, no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo, Voldemort lo mataría fácilmente así, - _mmm, creo que no la necesitare mas_- dijo viendo a Hermione, Harry inmediatamente se levanto y mando un hechizo desarmador, la varita de Voldemort salió volando- _ah un en pie Potter_- dijo con ironía.

_- si así es, Voldemort, creías que librarte de mi iba a ser demasiado fácil_- dijo tratando de distraer, y al parecer había funcionó- _nunca te había dicho esto, pero te pareces a tu padre_- dijo despectivamente, Voldemort tomo su varita, y aventó una mirada penetrante- _si era muggle, no sé por qué le tienes tanto rencor a ellos, si tú mismo bienes de uno-_ rio sarcásticamente, ahora tenía toda la atención de Voldemort- _será que te odias a ti , porque es parte de ti_- en ese momento Voldemort, lazo nuevamente un contraataque, a Harry le dolió inmensamente lo aventó de nuevo al suelo pero esta vez diferente aun le ardía en las entrañas.

- _Si, yo también quería decirte algo parecido Potter-_ dijo- te _pareces a tu padre Potter, especialmente en lo patético que eres-_ miro con ironía- _pero mi pregunta es que si te parecerás a tu padre en la forma de agonizar?-_ y de nuevo levanto su varita, Harry se retorció de nuevo aun no dejaba de dolerle el anterior cuando es atacado por uno nuevo y más fuerte, casi no podía respirar, miraba a Voldemort este no estaba ni un poco de agitado y Harry ya no tenía ni un aliento- _oh tal vez, seas como tu madre_- rio de nuevo- _no, no, como tu madre es esa sangre sucia- _y de nuevo a punto a Hermione- _no puedo olvidar como corrió a salvarte, igual que tu madre, patéticas, todas ellas_- y rio de nuevo, Harry estaba a punto de estallar, no podía soportar otro insulto se levanto y con todas sus fuerzas mando un hechizo que por primera vez tumbo a Voldemort.

- _no vuelas a decir nada, sobre mis padres-_ dijo con furia en su mirada, Voldemort, se levanto despacio, ahora tenía una línea de sangre saliéndole de su boca-

- _me tomaste por sorpresa, Potter_-dijo levantándose- _pero no volverá a ser asi_- se limpio y siguió riendo- _de tus padres no, bueno hablemos de tu padrino Harry, el pobre inútil, murió en las manos de su estúpida prima_- dijo riéndose, Harry tena aun mas coraje de nuevo a taco a Voldemort y de nuevo lo derribo, cada vez Harry iba a recuperándose, - _jajajajja, potter, estas mejorando, esto se pondrá interesante_- y de nuevo levanto su varita y Harry callo de nuevo, tardo un poco menos en reincorporase- _y después quien murió_- dijo golpeados la barbilla con su varita- _así el tonto de Dumblendore, nunca creyó que su fiel Snape, lo iba a traicionar, demasiado confiado_- Harry se levanto-

- _Cállate!, Dumblendore era mejor mago que tu, y lo sabías, y por eso no fuiste lo valiente para enfrentarlo tú mismo-_ de nuevo Voldemort callo, este se levanto de nuevo aun seguía con su cara sonriente, confiado de sus avilidades-

- _jajjaja, y después su fue tu amigo, patético de su parte, tratar de enfrentarse el solo contra mis mortimagos_- y en ese momento le vino la imagen de Ron cayendo por el ataque de tres Mortimagos uno de ellos el Sr. Malfoy, aun le dolía la muerte de Ron aun ese odio por eso le quemaba el alma, Harry se levanto su varita-

- _CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-_ y Voldemort salió volando y duro un poco mas tempo en el piso, Harry respiraba fuertemente, estaba muy agitado, sus ojos estaban quemándose por dentro, esta vez Harry pudo ver como tambaleándose Voldemort y perdiendo la sonrisa se levantaba, sus ojos por primera vez no clamaban victoria, era de odio puro-

- _ahora Potter !-_ dijo gritando, Harry fue arrastrado hasta la parte más lejana de la habitación, no podía moverse era un hechizo inmovilizador-_antes de que mueras, veras morir a tu querida sangre sucia_- y volteo a Hermione que no se había movido ni un milímetro de donde la había dejando, todo paso lentamente Voldemort levanto su varita y miro fijamente a Hermione, esta se levanto suavemente de piso, y cayó de nuevo.

- _!-_ grito Harry, algo explotaba, dentro del, se levanto, no supo cómo pero estaba enfrente de Voldemort, agito su varita y este salió desprendido hasta el piso, no volvió a moverse ni a dar signos que lo hiciera, corrió a Hermione, y la levanto, pero estaba tan o más fría como la había dejado, _- Hermione!-_ dijo un poco desesperado, con los ojos llorosos, la agito una y otra vez, después desistió y la abrazo, esta no se movía- _vamos Hermione,...di mi nombre_- dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas, limpio el rostro de Hermione- _no Hermione,...Tu no por favor…-_ su voz era entre cortada, mientras acariciaba el rostro, un vacio se apoderaba en su corazón, una inmensa verdad aparecía en la mente de Harry, una a la que no estaba preparado a aceptar, una a la que nunca estaría preparado - ..._Te necesito Hermione_- dijo finalmente, mientras la primeras gotas caían al cara de Hermione este se las limpiaba, algo pasaba en el cuerpo de Harry, ese vacío que había parecido se convertía cada vez más en un abismo, la soledad absoluta se apodero, estaba completamente solo, muerte tras muerte había dañado algo en Harry, que estaba seguro que jamás se recuperaría, y después hay estaba lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en este mundo estaba en sus pies, en la mente las imágenes iban y venían, pero siempre hubo una constante, Hermione después de que el mundo se desborono algunas veces frente a él, ella siempre estaba ahí, cuando el mundo le daba la espalda ella estaba ahí, y por primera vez cuando ella lo necesitaba, él la defraudaba, no podía respirar, y como trueno en su mente se escucho una voz conocida "_te merece"_ y por primera vez entendió el sentido de las palabras dichas por Ginny, - _es algo chistoso…_- dijo con una pequeña risa sarcástica, mientras alas lagrimas aun brotaban, acaricio la fría cara de Hermione- _me dijo algo ginny, antes de que viniera..._- seguía acariciando la cara- _la verdad es que se equivoco...la pregunta siempre asido... si yo te merecía_- después le dio un dulce beso en la frente, Harry miro como el bulto de Voldemort poco a poco se movía, un gran odio nacía del pecho de Harry, la necesidad de matar a Voldemort lentamente le vino a la cabeza, sin varitas mano a mano, lentamente, quería infundir el mismo dolor que él le había infringido, pero como? hacer lo, se pregunto, el odio cada vez mas y mas de apoderaba de Harry, empuño su varita, y se preparo a levantarse, cuando una sintio una mano rosando la cara de Harry lo distrajo, volteo intempestivamente…..


	4. EL FINAL

**N/A: AH LO SIENTO MUCHO POR LA ESPERA, COMO SABRÁN HABÍA PROMETIDO ACTUALIZACIONES RÁPIDAS, PEOR EH DE DECIR EN MI DEFENSA QUE EH TENIDO QUE REVISAR Y TOMAR EN CUENTA LA CUESTIÓN QUE ERAN MUY CORTOS, Y ALGUNOS QUERÍA UN POCO MÁS, Y ESPERO QUE SE POCO MAS QUE LE EH AGREGADO LES AGRADE, ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS, CON ANSIAS CUÍDENSE Y LES DEJO AL FIN EL CAPITITULO 4**

**Capitulo 4**

**By Nuriko**

_**El Final**_

…..y vio a Hermione, tenía una débil sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos abiertos apenas tintineaban el brillo que usualmente tenia, pero esa mirada llenaba un mundo de posibilidades para Harry, una lagrima de felicidad callo del rostro de Hermione- _Hermione!-_ la abrazo de nuevo Harry- _descuida, vas a estar bien,….. te lo prometo_ -pero está de nuevo tenía los ojos cerrados, Harry la acomodo suavemente en el piso, y se levanto decidido, miro como Voldemort se levantaba .

- _cursi momento Potter-_ dijo volteando con una sonrisa macabra, tenía todo la cara completamente herida- _ya veo como te importa esa sangre sucia, como lo hacía tu padre a tu madre -_ río un momento pero esta vez la risa le dolía a él- _este juego se acabo Potter_!- dijo con una mirada desafiante- _me gustaría matar primero a tu querida sangre sucia, pero eso puede esperar _-levanto la varita pero esta vez Harry no se movió, había rechazado el hechizo, este lo miro con desprecio.- _lo que puede hacer un hombre con esperanza…. Es solo un golpe de suerte _– miro con recelo, tomo de nuevo su varita con delicadeza, y empezó a camina hacia Harry, parecía una bestia asechando a su presa_- pero ella no te ama Potter_- tratando de incomodar a Harry, este que débil mente sostenía su varita y con su cuerpo trataba de proteger el de Hermione que se hallaba en sus pies- _ella quería a tu amigo Potter, no es así?-_ dijo burlonamente- _pude ver como chillaba cuando murió ese pelirrojo_- lo miro fijamente- _y se como te sentiste cuando lo beso, tu siempre supiste que ella lo amaba_- se lo dijo con asco como si esos sentimientos, le desagradaban completamente- y _tu fuiste el culpable de su muerte_…..- restregándoselo en la cara, sabia muy bien que puntos podían lastimar mas a Harry_- entupidos sentimientos Potter, es lo mas desagradable de esta conexión contigo, tener que vivir con tus sentimientos, cuando yo no lo hice _

_- yo no lo mate!, fuiste tu- _grito con desesperación, lazando un hechizo desarmador, la cual sin causarle mucho daño a Voldemort, solo lo desarmo, había causado el efecto que quería sobre Harry

_- pero lo querías_,- con voz desafínate, triunfante, dando entender que había descubierto los sentimientos de Harry- _el tenia todo lo que siempre quisiste, una familia…., hermanos,….. y la chica correcta….-_ digo burlonamente, Harry sentía una rabia enorme, y sabia que eso era lo precisamente lo que quería Voldemort, pero no podía evitarlo- _tal vez nunca lo dijiste, tal vez nunca lo pensaste, pero lo sentías… tenias tantas ganas de ser aceptado, aun cuando siempre estuviste rodeado de mucha gente, tu querías lo que el tenia_- dijo terminante mente, algo dentro de Harry se apoderaba dentro de el, un odio que jamás sintió antes hacia Voldemort

- _no pudrías estar mas equivocado_- dijo con la misma tonalidad de confianza que Voldemort hizo- _no has usado tus sentimientos en tanto tiempo, que ya no sabes distinguir entre uno y otro, yo nunca quise lo que el tenia, el era mi mejor amigo, lo admiraba, el podía gozar de su familia, de estar donde debería estar_- miro con desprecio- _encambio tu me quistaste el derecho, de tenerlo, y el que debería de odiar era a ti, tu me quitaste todo lo que debí de tener, pero a comparación de ti aun así no te odio como debería, y tal vez este sentimiento que tengo ahora de odio no son míos, son tuyos… tu te odias a ti mismo- _la cara de felicidad de Voldemort había desaparecido_- yo solo soy el reflejo de tu alma_

_- __no te atribuyas algo que no puedes hacer Potter, crees conocerme, pero no te conoces ni a ti mismo_- miro a Hermione y la apunto con la varita_- si no te conociera, no la hubiera tardío- _con un movimiento de varita tiro a Harry al piso, y volvió a Hermione que se restregó en el piso- _ni tu mismo lo sabias, hasta ase unos momentos, no es así Potter?_

- _no la vuelvas a tocar_!- grito Harry tratando de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, estaba seguro que su pierna izquierda estaba rota, trato de apoyarse en la pared para que esta la sirviera apoyo para mantenerse firme, Voldemort río ante este escena

- _cuanto más te aferraras Potter, ella ya casi esta muerta, ya solo es un pedazo de carne en su ultimo aliento_- riendo

- _CAAAALLATEEEEEEE!, ella no va a morir_- dijo pero era cierto Hermione estaba en lo ultimo, y Harry lo sabia, necesitaba urgente mente atención, no podía saber como era posible que haya sobrevivido hasta ahora, tomo su varita y lanzo un hechizo aturdidor, la lo cual no estaba preparado Voldemort lo que lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros, los ojos de Voldemort ardían como las mismas llamas del infierno al momento en que el se incorporo, lanzo un par de hechizos que Harry difícilmente pudo esquivar y lo hicieron caer al piso, se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo y lanzo un par de hechizos sin mirar, era difícil mantenerse en pie y poder apuntar, pero lo mas importante, poder permanecer una cierta distancia donde no alcanzara a Hermione.

Un chorro de colores salía de sus varitas, muchas de estas no lograban dar en el objetivo, Voldemort difícilmente fallaba cuando se trataba de encantamientos, pero era en esta ocasión, parecía estar afectado, el tampoco tenía la puntería que acostumbraba, en los últimos momentos, ya no había encantamientos de principiantes, cada vez mas Voldemort lanzaba un chorro de luz verde hacia Harry lograba esquivar con agilidad, lo que le indicaba que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos caería y todo esto terminaría al fin. Ah Harry le costaba respirar, aun tenia los efectos de el ultimo cruciatus, y Voldemort lo sabía, y por primera vez en su vida sintió que ya no podía dar más, que después de todo ese esfuerzo el no ganaría, y después todo era obscuro para Harry, después de todas las vidas dadas para que estuviera a salvo, el estaba ahí a punto de morir, y cuando al fin Harry callo para no levantarse pudo sentir algo cerca de su cuerpo, algo que se mantenía fríamente cálido, abrió con el aliento sus ojos, y la miro, estaba ahí, aun luchando, cada respiro era una lucha interna que ella vivía para sobrevivir, y él no tenía el derecho para darse por vencido, no cuando ella lo perdió todo, y aun así seguía viva para recordarle lo que tenía que hacer, vivía para recordarle quien era el , ahí viva para él,

_- __puedo sentirlo Potter, ya no tienes esperanza alguna-_ grito triunfante Voldemort- _el niño que debió morir… muere!-_ dijo cruelmente _– y lo único que estorba para cumplir tu destino Potter es ella!- _la varita de Voldemort, lanzo una última chispa de luz verde, Harry la desesperación profunda, hay estaba totalmente tumbado, y el estaba matándola, tomo su varita y con el último aliento, lanzo un hechizo.

Al final solo pudo ver la cara de Voldemort, al ver rebotado su propio hechizo hacia él, y como lentamente caía con una cara de asombro ante los pies de Harry, que lentamente se desplomaba hacia el cuerpo de Hermione que aun seguía inconsciente, tomo su mano.

-_Todo acabo al fin Hermione-_ con la poca fuerza que tenia- _es tiempo de volver a casa_- dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

**Todo era muy borroso, pareciera estar despierto, pero eso lo había vivido ya así que era imposible, estaba en el bosque prohibido y podía verse parado ahí enfrente, con su varita empuñada, algo paso rápidamente en la mente de Harry estaba muerto?, y esto era un recuento de todo lo que había hecho en su vida?, miro nuevamente a su frágil ****imagen, y enfoco algo en que no había notado aun, las siluetas cerca , y lo miro defendiéndose, con mirada decisiva sin basilar como todo un león de Gryffindor, y poco a poco a esa imagen se le agregaba sonido**

_**Vamos!... a quien le tiene miedo, a un par de niños**_**- dijo un mortimago que rápidamente perdía su varita por un hechizo de Hermione**

_**Manténgase juntos chicos**_**- dijo esta con entereza- **_**estamos rodeados**_

_**Que empiece la diversión-**_** dijo con un poco de engredéis Ron**

_**Potter traes compañía-**_** dijo una voz de tras de el**

_**Al igual que tu al parecer te da miedo enfrentarte a mi**_**- dijo con confianza, mirando a un Voldemort completamente confiado entrando al umbral del bosque**

_**Solo quería que tus a **__**acompañantes no se sintieran solos**_**- un par mas de Mortimagos aparecía tras de él, lanzando un montón de hechizos aturdidores, y maldiciones cruciatus, que no tomo desprevenidos ah ninguno de los tres que tomaron sus posiciones respectivas, sin dar la espalda a alguno de sus enemigos, Harry vio a caer algunos mortimagos con hechizos aturdidores, pero era una pelea de desventajas a comparación de sus compañeros el uso de hechizos desarmadores y aturdidores no eran su especial prioridad, ellos iban dispuestos a matar.**

**Harry miro como callo Hermione con uno de estos hechizos, era muy difícil para el estar contemplando esto sin poder participar, ****como podía volver a pasar y el ahí solo como observador era una agonía la cual quería despertar. Hermione se levantaba con la ayuda de él Harry que estaba en combate, poco a poco el trió se separo, cada quien luchando con su respectivo grupo, solo Harry tenia cautivada la atención de Voldemort, podía ver la imagen a la perfección y es cuando sucedió, un grito estruendoso rompía el sonido de la batalla, era Hermione eh hizo que el Harry que combatía ah Voldemort volteara, y la miro hay tirada con una barita rota a un lado al pie de ella un mortimago con la varita apuntando directamente a ella, todo fue muy rápido en ese momento, Voldemort mando un hechizo que paralizo al distraído Harry que ahora tenía su varita apuntando a el mortimago, asiendo lo caer, miro como Ron corría hacia Hermione y como se atravesaba con su varita en mano a un rayo de luz verde que iba directo a Hermione, y desarmaba a el mortimago. Después todo fue más lento Ron caía con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro, en ese momento Hermione mal herida se arrastro hacia Ron, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, lo tomo en brazos, limpio un poco la cara de este, y este levanto su mano para acariciar su rostro, pudo ver en la lejanía Harry una tímida risa de Hermione , acompañado de algo que no podía entender de los labios de ambos, después lentamente se acerco a la cara de su amigo y le dio un beso, cuando vio levantarse el rostro de Hermione, Ron ya tenía los ojos cerrados, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.**

De repente todo el dolor volvía , todo de nuevo se volvía borroso, no lo podía soportar y el sonido desaparecía, los pensamientos se volvían a concentrar a esas heridas que tenia, ahora ese dolor era más real, ahora sabía que estaba inconsciente, y sabia donde estaba, y sabía muy bien que tenía que levantarse y sacarla de ahí, ahora tenía que hacerlo por él, por quien había muerto por ella, para mantenerla a salvo, lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio estaba en el mismo lugar, Voldemort se hallaba tirado unos metros alegado de ellos inerte con la misma mirada de asombro como lo vio desplomarse.

Cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente no lo sabía, pero ahora un rayo de sol, empezaba a colar por la ventanas grandes, del lugar, ahora esa luz despegaba todo lo oscuro que ocultaba ese lugar, Harry trato de pararse pero ahora las heridas que en la batalla no le molestaban latían constantemente, miro a Hermione

_- Vamos estar bien__- _la luz la alumbraba dándole un toque de vida a sus mejillas, pero lo que la noche alguna veces ocultaba en el día salían a la luz, una marcas de sangre rodeaban al cuerpo de Hermione, podía ver como los hechizos actuaban en el cuerpo de Hermione tan eficazmente,_ - vas a estar bien te lo prometo- _Harry se levanto torpemente y trato de equilibrar su peso en una pierna necesitaba el apoyo de las dos para poder mover a Hermione, busco algo que le sirviera de tablilla y tomo un pedazo de la capa de Hermione para amarrarla en su pierna, con el sobrante de su capa enredo a Hermione en ella y trato de cárgala, pero era demasiado su cuerpo no resistiría cargar a otro completamente así que trato de liberar un brazo, y lo coloco alrededor de su cuello, y con su mano libre se apoyo en los muros para poco a poco avanzar, sentía que algo los observaba, o alguien pero no le importaba, pudieron ser mortigagos que contemplaron la pelea, pero sabia Harry que hasta ellos sabían hasta donde llegar, muy pronto sus días como tales habrían terminado, si no estaban a punto de huir lo harían en cualquier momento, la tomo de la cintura el último tramo, sentía que cada vez más se le resbalaba de las manos, al fin llegaron a la puerta de entrada, vio al hipogrifo que no necesito hacer la referencias para acercarse a él, primero subió a Hermione en él y trato de no herirla mas de lo que estaba, y después con como pudo, trato de equilibrar el cuerpo casi frio de Hermione, y su varita en la otra mano, pero no había ningún mortimago mas, al parecer habían visto lo sucedido y habían marchado huyendo, llego con el hipogrifo y con el último aliento monto a Hermione y después ah él,- _vamos a casa_- susurro antes de perder la conciencia, sobre el, todo era como estar delirando, todo parecía realmente un sueño, sentía el aire fresco de la mañana en su nuca y como si el hipogrifo supiera la delicadeza de las heridas de él y de Hermione, ya que se deslizaba dulcemente en el cielo, después ya no recordó nada mas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**4 Días Después**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**...**Harry abrió los ojos, poco a poco se fue incorporando, el sonido ya no era el dulce viento pegando en su rostro, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, donde estaba Hermione ya no sentía su cuerpo cerca de él, su vista aun no se recuperaba en estos instantes veía solo sombras y colores, solo estiro la mano para buscar sus anteojos, una mano se los dio aun no alcanzaba a reconocer la cara, toda su vista era borrosa y a eso le agregabas que se sentía profundamente mareado, trato de ponerse de pie ya cuando tenía puesto sus anteojos.

- _es mejor que no intentes eso Harry_- dijo una voz familiar,- _as estado inconsciente mucho tiempo, necesitas descansar_- dijo aquella persona rápidamente Harry la reconoció como la voz de Lupin.

- _Lupin?-_ dijo con voz baja, ahora la visibilidad era un poco mejor, pero estaba agotado, su cuerpo se había recuperado un poco, aun sentía algo latiendo en su pierna izquierda pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que anteriormente sintió.

-_Si Harry_- intentándolo a costar de nuevo- _todo esta bien, ….._- dijo dulcemente, mientras intentaba recostarlo de nuevo

- _Hermione donde esta? Está bien?-_ dijo tan rápido que se quedo sin aliento en la última frase

- _calma, calma Harry-_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- _ella está aquí,-_ tratando de calmarlo, pero algo en su manera de decir le hacía pensar que algo no andaba bien

_- como esta?- _

- _no está nada bien Harry-_ dijo francamente- _no te puedo mentir, pero si ya ah sobrevivido lo peor, yo se que se recuperara en cualquier momento_

_- necesito verla- _dijo desesperado, tenía que comprobar que estaba bien

_- calma, para poderla ver tú tienes que estar bien,- _dijo de nuevo incorporándolo a la cama-_ no seas testarudo Harry, ya lo has hecho suficiente, no preocupes más a las personas que te quieren _

_- pero…_

_- Harry, no le servirás de nada en tu condición, fue muy imprudente de tu parte ir a buscarla en un inicio, pero ahora que están aquí, los dos a salvo, ya no hay escusas, tienes que recuperarte- _dijo tratando de convencer, la mirada de Harry era desafiante, sabia Lupin que no se daría por vencido hasta comprobar que ella estaba bien-_ hazlo por ella, ella te necesita bien, no desperdicies lo que ellos ah hecho por ti_- refiriéndose a Ron y a Hermione, Harry callo de nuevo no dijo mas y solo se limito ah mirar a lupin que estaba ahora parado enfrente de la cama_- muy bien Harry creo que todo el mundo estará feliz de saber que ya estas despierto, la sra. Weasley no se ah despegado de aquí, justo ahora que la cubrí por un momento despiertas, estará un poco frustrada.- _los dos quedaron en silencio, era muy incomodo el tema de los Weasley, aun no sabia como reaccionaria al momento de verlos- _la pregunta es Harry, como pudiste ir así en tan mal estado a buscar a Voldemort-_ con la voz un poco estricta, pero sabia bien que el lo le quedaba esa voz- _pudiste a ver muerto Harry,_

- _Pero no lo hice-_

- _Lo se,… pero al parecer la sensatez, no la heredaste de tu madre_- le dijo revolviendo el cabello de Harry, y este sonrió- _todo acabo Harry, el ministerio encontró el cuerpo de Voldemort, muy pronto caerán sus Mortimagos_

- _Fue muy valiente de tu parte Harry-_ lo miro con gran orgullo Harry se imagino que tal vez así pudiera ser la mirada de un padre a su hijo,- _todo el mundo te recordara Harry…..-_ un silencio, donde Harry miraba un poco apenado a Lupin, nunca se imagino que el lo admirará- _bueno Harry creo que mas que uno esta haya fuera esperando que despertaras, has estado inconsciente por lo menos 4 días así que ya veras toda la gente que esta esperando saber que ya despertaste_,- Harry no se había dado cuenta que su cuarto estaba repleto de flores, de un montón de regalos, tanto como dulces, cartas – _de seguro la Sra. Weasley querrá verte_- y salio de la habitación, esta era la primera vez que Harry vería a la sra. Weasley después de la muerte de Ron, se sentía muy culpable de eso, no sabia con que cara la pondría ver a el y al sr. Weasley, Harry se sintió nervioso, pero al momento de ver a la Sra. Weasley entrar por la puerta y correr a abrazar a Harry, se le olvido-

_- Harry, mi muchacho-_ dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo que casi lo deja sin aliento- _estas bien?-_ revisándolo detalle por detalle, Harry vio los ojos rojos, parecía desvelada, como que hace tiempo que no conciliaba el sueño, lo volvió a abrazar, a checar que todo estaba bien, en eso entro el Sr. Weasley y los gemelos, con Ginny, sus cara estaban un poco parecidas a la de la Sra. Weasley, los gemelos tenían su chaquetas de dragón negras, y Ginny tenia muy fuertemente apretado un pañuelo, unas lagrimas caían de su cara, Harry no tenia palabras para decir decirles, que se le podía decir, ellos habían perdido un hijo, un hermano,….  
>- <em>Lo siento…!-<em> dijo con mucha sinceridad, la Sra. Weasley empezó a llorar, Ginny no pudo soportar soltar un chillido….

Harry paso las 2 semanas antes de que pudiera levantarse de su cama, Hermione aun no despertaba, los curanderos decían que estaba muy herida, y que muchos de los hechizos aun estaban destruyendo sus tejidos internos, no se explicaban como pudo a ver sobrevivido tanto tiempo, Harry pasaba mucho tiempo en la habitación de Hermione esperando que despertara en cualquier momento, la Sra. Weasley pasaba también a vístalo muy seguido tanto como los Gemelos, Ginny. Neville, y Luna también lo visitaron un par de veces y le llevaron todas las noticias que estaba ocurriendo, se había enterado de que había capturado mas de la mitad de los Mortimagos de Voldemort, entre ellos el Sr. Malfoy, había sido llevado de nuevo a Askaban.

Hermione despertó un martes, y lo primero que dijo fue "_Hola_" ah Harry , este pasó un mayor tiempo con ella, muchas veces pudo ver como ella y la sra. Weasley lloraban por Ron, Harry se sentía muy culpable, intento disculpase con Hermione por lo que había pasado con Voldemort, pero siempre le contestaba _"Harry, nosotros sabíamos a donde íbamos, pero no, nos importo_", Harry salio esa misma semana, la Sra. Weasley esperaba que se quedara con ellos en la madriguera, pero Harry no pudo, no tenia un lugar a donde ir, así que regreso a segundo lugar donde podría ir al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, aun que ese lugar le llenara de muchos malos momentos, la mayoría del tiempo Harry no se encontraba en el, todos los días iba a visitar a Hermione, le llevaba el profeta, y algunos libros que le pudieran interesar mientras ella estuviera ahí, platicaban la mayor parte del tiempo, a Harry le dolía ver cuando Hermione asía un gesto de dolor.

**.**

**...**

Hermione salio de San Mugo 1 mes ½ después…

.

.

.

Harry y Hermione se encontraba caminado entre el pasto, el viento soplaba fuerte mente, y la lluvia se dejo venir al poco tiempo, Hermione aun llevaba un brazo vendado, el color de sus mejillas había recuperado el color habitual, y en el otro brazo llevaba un par de Flores, Harry la acompañaba con una sombrilla, muchas hojas se desprendían de los árboles, al poco tiempo estos dos dejaron de caminar, y se pararon frente a un gran árbol de roble, se quedaron callados los dos, Hermione se arrodillo y depositando las flores en lo que era un tumba de color gris que decía "_Ronald Arthur Weasley, amado hijo, hermano y amigo_", Harry vio como caían unas lagrimas en las mejillas de Hermione, esta no intento limpiárselas,  
>- <em>El me amaba… Harry<em>- dijo Hermione, mientras limpiaba sus ojos, Harry recordó en ese momento, como Ron caía tras el ataque de los mortimagos, y como Hermione corrió así el, lo abrazo, lo recordaba muy bien, el no pudo ir, con ella, pero alcanzo haber como Ron estiraba su mano, para limpiar unas lagrimas de Hermione, y esta le daba un beso, Harry se sentía muy mal, eso era una de las muchas razones por que no le podía decir nada de lo que el sentía, no podía luchar contra la imagen de Ron, no quería luchar contra el, no por que el no estaba vivo, para hacerlo-_ el me amaba…- _dijo de nuevo y lloro mas, Harry le tendió una mano

- _Lo siento Hermione….-_ dijo de lo más profundo de su alma, Hermione se levanto y abrazo a Harry lo mas fuerte que pudo, y lloro un momento

- _Me siento culpable Harry…-_ dijo entre lagrimas, mientras lo abrazaba – _el me amaba…-_ volvió a repetir- _y yo….-_ no pudo decir mas, Harry le acaricio el pelo, comprendía perfectamente lo que decía_- yo no lo amaba de la forma en el que el me quería_- dijo rápidamente, como si no pudiera a volver repetir esas palabras, Harry no entendía muy bien lo que trataba de decir Hermione, esta se despego del pecho de Harry y volvió a ver la tumba de Ron - _lo quería como un hermano_- dijo tristemente, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, la lluvia se había detenido momentáneamente, Harry no se atrevió a preguntar- _yo se que no tuve hermanos, pero cuando iba a la madriguera así me sentía… como si formara parte de ella.- _repentinamente Harry la abrazo, y pudo oler su cabello, una combinación de lavanda, con un toque muy particular a pergaminos viejos y tinta impregnado en su cabello, lo cual no le desagradaba para nada. Sintió como el cuerpo de Hermione descansaba al contacto del suyo, como si le trajera paz

_-__yo se que lo entendería, - _susurrándole al oído, ella solo tomo con su mano libre el brazo de Harry y poco a poco sintió que unas gotitas caían en su brazo, Harry no hizo nada mas, estuvo solo ahí mientras Hermione sollozaba en sus brazos, su corazón latía rápidamente, en el infortuna muerte de su amigo, nacía la esperanza en Harry, pero por ahora solo esto le bastaba  
><em>- Gracias<em>- dijo y sonrió un poco, limpio sus últimas lagrimas y miro a Harry como muchas veces lo había hecho y supo que todo iba estar bien. Caminaron de regreso mientras empezaba a llover de nuevo_- Harry, me eh enterado que has terminado con Ginny-_dijo mientras regresaban por el mismo camino_  
>- Eh…..!-<em> dudo un poco- _creo que mi prioridad era otra, creo que ella lo entendía mejor que yo mismo_  
>- <em>Ah sí?-<em> se vio muy sorprendida Hermione-_pero ahora que todo ah terminado, espero que lo reconsideres_-

_- no lo creo_-dijo muy seriamente- _hemos encontrado que no éramos el uno para el otro-_ ayudo a Hermione a brincar un charquito de agua- _además creo que estoy ocupado en este momento_- dijo un poco coqueto

_- __se puede saber quién es_?- pregunto interesada

_- No..-_ dijo Harry con otra sonrisa

_- Ah!, Harry dime,…. Alguna chica de San mugo? es linda?, ….es inteligente?-_ habían quedado olvidadas por un momento, estar junto a Harry también le hacía bien

-_ Mmmmmm…- _se quedo pensando un momento_- de san mugo, puede ser… y claro que es linda,….. y si es muy inteligente_- dijo francamente

- _Ahh!, dime Harry?-_ dijo

- _nop_- dijo juguetonamente

-_Vamos Harry dime quien conquisto al famoso Harry Potter-_ tratando de seguir el jugueteó con el

-_No Hermione, ella solo ah tenido que conquistar a Harry_- dijo este dulcemente- _pero por ahora no lo puedes saber_- abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente- _prono…-_dijo esta sonrió y se acomodo en sus brazos, Harry entendió, que no era el momento ni el lugar, que ahora solo el tiempo lo diría, y no importaba esperar porque valía la pena esperarla.

**Fin…**

**N/A: OK MUY BIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, Y SI TAL VEZ FUE MUY DÉBIL EL FINAL, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESTOY TRABAJANDO PARA QUE EL EPILOGO SEA MUCHO MEJOR, PERO TENGAN PACIENCIA TENGO UN POCO DE TRABAJO Y ESO ME AH DEMORADO MUCHO PERO ESPERO QUE SIGAN PENDIENTES, Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS QUE AMO RECIBIRLOS. **

**BESOS NURIKO**


End file.
